


The wizard weed incident

by Imperioimpala



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fred and george hijinks, bored with no classes leads to trouble, it's better than the muggle stuff, no smut just hilarity, not really - Freeform, reader is tripping balls, super heroes at hogwarts?, wizard weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 08:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18495202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imperioimpala/pseuds/Imperioimpala
Summary: Y/n is chilling with fred and George on the grounds bored as can be on a saturday afternoon when they get an idea.





	The wizard weed incident

It was a beautiful saturday afternoon in early September. You and your friends, fred and george the weasley twins were sitting lounging on the hill by the lake. You absent mindedly shot birds from your wand from a steady oppungo stream and watched the giant squid reach for them.  
'Ever feel like theres nothing left to do around here?' You asked the boys  
'Sometimes' fred began  
'We've pranked every student' george continued  
'And every teacher' fred added  
'Tried every passage way'  
'Snuck out a million times'  
'And we're at a road block with the skiving snackboxes'  
You grinned as they finished their back and forth reply. Of course you knew all of this, you'd been with them all along, but their completion of each others words made you happy.  
'There is one thing that helps though.' Fred added looking around.  
'I was thinking the same thing.' George said looking at you  
'We've been waiting until we were fully certain you weren't the type to go to the teachers or headmaster.'  
'You've passed every test'  
'All of them, five years worth'  
You momentarily felt both proud and concerned, you all had done a few things that could warrant expulsion. What were they up to?  
Fred grabbed his book bag and pulled out a jar. In it were several spheres of bright purple plant matter with orange spots.  
You cocked your head, confused.  
'Never seen that in the herbology text books..' you thought aloud  
'No, you wouldn't' george replied grinning  
"Been growing it in mums garden for years'  
'She tells us to go pull it. Thinks it's a weed'  
'It is'  
'A weed'  
'She can't figure on why it keeps coming back'  
They both grinned at you as they packed each a fair amount into the bowl of a twisted wooden pipe, and then lit each with their wands. You gasped as it smoked blue, then teal. They looked at each other  
'Ladies first' they said in unison  
You hesitated momentarily, then took it  
'So, it's cannabis?' You asked  
'It's wizard weed.'  
'Better than the muggle stuff'  
You'd smoked a few times before. Your cousins and siblings were into the scene, but being the only witch in your family you had no idea wizard weed even existed.  
'You don't have to' fred told you  
'But you'll be glad you did' george added  
You looked at them  
'It's not that I just keep trying to decide if you're both in this together to try and turn me into something or make me speak troll for a week or some shit'  
They looked at each other and placed their hands one on the mauarders map and one on their hearts  
'Swear it on the map. Only for fun. Nothing funny'  
You nodded and took a drag, holding it. You went to inhale, but no smoke came out. You looked at them in complete confusion, and they burst out laughing, as george reached for your compact mirror. When he opened it you began laughing too, rainbow smoke was pouring out your ears.  
'Will it stop?' You asked, mildly concerned 'It should.' George said 'Very rare for it not to' George added 'It smells like vanilla and almonds' you said in a dazed voice  
'This one does' fred agreed  
'Last one was cotton candy'  
Fred took a drag from the pipe he was holding and began smoking from the ears too, as you took another then passed yours to george. As you moved your hand you gasped. Your nails were swirling with color.  
'Please tell me you can see that too'  
'What's she on about fred?' George asked, grinning and nudging his brother  
'Gee, I don't know george. Must be hitting her head already'  
You looked at the boys hands to find Fred's doing the same thing, but George's not.  
'You dirty liars!' You laughed 'it's both fred and I! You're not doing it because you've had none.'  
They burst out laughing  
'Anyone asks you made us enchant our nails, okay y/n?' George asks with a grin as he tokes from his pipe  
'Sounds good'  
You start to feel a light feeling all over, and a pleasant warmth fills you.  
'You guys have such pretty hair...' you mumble 'like fire and sunsets'  
They just laugh at you. You get up and spin.  
'I wanna go find a unicorn to ride!! I wonder if I can convince it to spear umbrige with it's horn?!'  
They're both in hysterics now.  
'I can't believe unicorns and mermaids are real. HOLY SHIT I CAN'T BELEIVE WE'RE REAL'  
Fred looks at george  
'We should have done this so long ago.'  
'Ages ago'  
You suddenly take off running  
'Oi!! Y/n!!'  
'Where you going?!' The boys shout after you  
'To go see if I can find superheroes!! If we exist maybe they do!!' You called back as if it was obvious  
They looked at each other, confused.  
'To find WHAT?!'  
they got up and ran after you  
You ran up to your house common room and waited for the guys, holding the door. Then told them to wait in the common room. A couple minutes later you came bouncing down the stairs holding comics.  
'SUPERHEROES!!' you practically screamed tossing them the comics  
They looked them over and grinned at each other.  
'I think we know where to find some' said fred  
'Yes, we do. Fred just needs to go first and make sure they know to expect you' george added glancing between you and fred  
You grinned and bounced on your heels, nodding.  
Fred got up and left, returning about 20 minutes later.  
'Okay y/n, right this way.' He said  
They led you to the entry of the great hall. Where you heard a commotion.  
'What's that' one student asked  
'Who is that tiny man?' Asked another  
'Is that an itty bitty dark knight?!' laughed your muggle born friend Emma from a few steps in front of you as teeny tiny batarangs struck in your shoe. You looked up to see a five inch high spiderman swing by george looked at fred, confused.  
'Powerful magic. Messed up' he whispered  
You were no longer paying attention. You were too busy sticking your toes in a portal being made by doctor strange and watching them come back out on the other side of the room. A tiny deadpool looked up at you  
'Powerful, sexy, and tall as fuck. I am SO touching myself tonight' he shouted as he skipped away  
Fred and george watched you and the other muggle borns that had gathered interact with the heroes, grinning. Eventually the hour grew late and you went back to your dormatory to go to bed. When you awoke you felt more rested than you had in ages. You thought back to the weird dream you had the night before. Superheroes? Tiny superheroes? You shook it off and got out of bed, and got dressed, and went down for breakfast. When you neared the great hall you could hear arguing in the hallway.  
'I TRIED george! I don't remember what spell I used! It was made up on the spot and I was wrecked!'  
'There has to be a counter'  
'I don't know it. And they're acting as if theres a force field keeping them in the room'  
You rounded the corner to see your friends arguing.

'What's going on guys?' You asked  
'You'll see soon enough' fred sighed   
'How did you sleep?' George added brightly  
'Awesome!' You told him  
'Smoke stopped I see. That's good.' Fred said perking up a bit.   
'Yes, some time in the night. No one ever questions it?'  
'There are a number of potions that cause ear smoke'  
'For cures, tonics, and the like'  
'We just claim use of them'  
You nodded  
'I'm starving. Have you guys eaten yet?'  
'No, but let's go get something from the kitchens themselves'  
'Why? It's sunday, it'll be breakfast for hours. Lots of choices.'   
You took off quickly as the boys ran after you trying to stop you. As you got nearer to the great hall you heard the questions  
'What are they?'   
'Why do they do all those things?'  
'How can they use magic without wands?'   
'Why are they so SMALL?'  
'Brilliant, mate! Superheroes!' A first year muggleborn shouted from about fifty feet away   
You turned to the guys   
'That wasn't a dream, was it?'   
They looked sheepishly down at their feet.  
'We wanted you to have a fun time'  
'We used the images from your books'  
'To create mirror images'  
'They act like'  
'Look like'  
'And talk like'  
'The heroes you love'  
'Just smaller, since fred botched the spell'  
'But now we can't undo it'  
'None of the purebloods can figure them out.'  
'Kind of hysterical, really'  
You stared at them  
'You guys only know about them from my books. Otherwise you'd be just as clueless' you said finally  
'That's true'  
As they days went by more and more muggleborns took to interacting with the heroes. They'd hang out and talk with them, start mini fight club, bring teensy Tony stark stuff to build with, all kinds of things. They felt empowered. For once there was something in this world they'd joined that they understood and the purebloods didn't. They used terms all the time that would only be understood by those who had read the comics or seen the shows, and responded with 'MB power!!' To any questions. They were stronger than ever.   
Then one day, as quickly as they showed up the heroes were gone. It wasn't fred and george that got rid of them. You knew that. Once they saw how happy the tiny heroes made you and the other muggleborns they decided to stop even trying. You suspected some other pureblood developed a spell to get rid of your tiny little friends. You sat under a tree on the grounds playing with a teeny katana mini deadpool gave you, moping.   
"We're sorry about your friends" fred said, walking up behind you  
"If we can figure out how we'll bring them back'  
'It's okay' you said looking up  
George passed you his pipe and you took a puff   
'Until then.. what do you want to get up to?"  
"Saturdays are always so boring"


End file.
